When The Spider Falls
by SuperOtaku
Summary: Based loosely off of "Reintroducing Hope"/ When Peter looses everything, it will take the help of a certain group of hero's to bring him back from the darkness consuming him. Can he find a new familly to replace the emptiness? And what happens if he finds something more in his fellow Spider? The road is long and hard but with some help maybe Peter can be Ok again.
1. Prologue

Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman, was perched upon the precipice of giving up on life.

After he lost Uncle Ben, Spiderman was trully born. He had taken his grief, and used it to feul him in his efforts to help the people of New York city. Even when the cops hunted him down, tazed him, even going as far as to actually shoot him. He kept helping, because every time he thought of hanging up the suit, he woud hear his Uncle's words.

 _"Peter, there's something your father used to say all the time. He used to say, If you had the power to help someone, then it was your moral obligation to do it. With great power, comes great responsibility."_

So he kept fighting, even when the Lizard nearly killed him. He kept fighting. He fought for the city because he had the power to help people. So when Gwen died at the hands of his best friend no less, it felt like the whole world came crumbling down around him. Her death had broken him. Left him a shattered mess. It was only thanks to Aunt May and oddly enough the kindness of Flash that eventually brought him back. It wasn't easy, but Flash's new found friendship and the city's slowly growing trust of spiderman helped. It wasn't more then two month's after gwen died that another super powered baddy showed up. He had called himself the Shaman and had summoned an army of Boulder monster's with magic. Now Spiderman could have taken him down, but he was more then happy when the Avengers showed up and started kicking ass with him. It took everything in him at the time not to start fanboying. There were a few close calls here and there where a few civillians could have been hurt but thanks to their help keeping the Shaman at bay peter was able to evacuate the area and get the general populace out of harms way. As the fight was winding down and it was becoming clear the Shaman was running out of magic juice we all admittedly let our guards down a little too much. The Shaman used the last of his magic energy to send out a shockwave collapsing a couple of the nearbye buildings, which Spiderman had been thankfull he had evacuated at the time, while also causing a billboard for the Daily Bugle to come careening down towards Blackwidow. Thanks to his Spidersense and unaturally fast reflexis Spiderman had managed pull her to safety just in time. By then Thor and Captain America had already knocked out The Shaman and the police had arrived to take him into custody.

For a moment he had thought they were going to hand him over as well when he saw them all making there way over to where him and Blackwidow were standing until suddenly out of no where they asked if he wanted to come over for dinder at the tower and have Bruce-friggin-Banner look at his injuries. He hadn't realized it during the fight at the time but he'd gotten pretty banged up. More so then any of the other Avenger's. But he couldn't risk his identity like that so he had declined politely. After a breif thank you and some quick goodbyes they went their seperate ways and life continued like normal. Flash of course couldn't shut up about Spider man teaming up with the Avengers and it only helped to keep Peter in high spirits, which he'd kind of figured was his end game. But he wasn't complaining. His life was becoming normal again. School was going well, He wasn't getting bullied anymore. Spiderman was becoming more and more of an Icon despite the Daily Bugles constant smear campaigns and Peter was actually beginning to feel normal again. Happy Even. But peter should have known. All he did was attract danger to those around him and it was only a matter of time before the good made way for he oh so bad.

When Loki attacked new York . . . That's when things went wrong. Peter had been reasured that Aunt May had been Working at one of the hospitals closest to the center of the attack. When Loki opened the portal and let the army of Chituari through. She was gone before he could get to her. He hadn't even known. She'd called him to let him know she was taking shelter in a bomb shelter under the hospital, so Peter hadn't worried. He had suited up with the assurence that she would be fine. He had thrown him self into the center of the chaos desperate to save as many lives as possible all the while Aunt May was being buried alive in some bomb shelter way to old to have been of any use. But he hadn't known. He should have gone and checked on her, but he didn't instead he fought side by side with his Idles, relishing in the chance to feel like he was on their level. Everyone had been taking their fair share of injuries, and by the end of the fight, Spider men was a mess. He knew he had a few broken bones in his left arm. Definitly a few broken ribs, and maybe a concussion. He didn't have a communicator ike the rest of the avengers so he couldn't warn them when they were in danger instead. Relying on his own body to protect them here and there. By the time Ironman, or Tony as he'd been told to call him, had flown the missile into the whole and knocked out there whole army Peter was a mess and was just leaning limply against a news cart. He'd waited around long enough to make sure everyone was Ok, even going so far as to ask everyone, all of whom looked at him like he was crazy saying that they should have been asking him the same thing. Peter didn't care. As long as he could help he was Ok. Before anyone could ask him if he needed medical assistance he had already began swinging away towards Aunt May's work shouting he needed to make sure there weren't other's who needed his help. Which was true.

By the time he'd gotten to the hospital though, it was to late. The rescue workers had already begun pulling bodies out of the shelter. There were no survivors. And in that moment Peter broke. He was left feeling, trully and completely dead inside. No not dead, he just felt empty, like he was nothing. He never went home. He didn't go to Aunt May's funeral. He stopped showing up to school. Eventually he was reported as a missing child. Days slipped into weeks, weeks into month's. Peter had lost his will to live. The only thinging keeping him going was that the city still needed spider man, and no matter how much peter wanted to just lie down and die. Spiderman couldn't. For the first few weeks he did ok but as time passed and malnutrition, sleep deprivation, and the eventual loss of his web shooters gripped him. The city took notice. Spiderman became sluggish. His lack of webs only adding to the oddity of him. Slowly but Surely the city took notice, and even with there friendly neighborhood Spiderman fighting for them. They began to worry. So did the Avengers.

* * *

So, I would just like to say thank you for reading this. I know this chapter seems a little short and abrupt at times, but the main point behind his chapter was simply to give you an Idea of "My Version" of how things went down and yes to those of you wondering this is the TASM version . . . not the civil war version of spider man. As pf right now I have no computer and a fried phone so while I did my best to spell check this I would like to give you the reader a heads up and let you know that I am writing this directly to the site from my Xbox . . . . with a controller. So while posts may take me longer then I wish to get up, I can promise I will do my best to ensure quality. Thank you for reading and TTFN!


	2. Ch 1: End With A Bang

Otaku:Hello everyone! welcome back and thank you for taking the time to enjoy my story.

Peter: Hey! Why is my spdeysense tingeling!?

Otaku: Uhm yeah, about that . . .

Peter: What!? What is it!? What's going to happen!?

Otaku: I'm sorry web-head, but things are going to have to get a little bit worse for you before they start getting better . . .

Peter: What! You've got to be shitting me!

Steve: Language!

Otaku: Yeah pete, language . . .[silently snickers]

Peter: Oh whatever, this is so unfare!

Otaku: Anyways I hope you enjoy, and I do not own or profit in any way from the Marvel universe or any of it's properties!

* * *

Eight month's. Eight month's had passed sense Peter Parker had dissapeared. He had nearly been caught a couple of times by CPT, and even the police but thanks to his powers he had been able to slip away. Peter had kept up with his knightly patrols even after he had lost his webshooters to a rather stupid mistake. Still as long as his spidey powers stayed with him he wuld keep fighting. Hell he was pretty sure he would keep fighting if they went away at this point. He'd stopped caring about his own safety long ago, growing more and more reckless as the days went by. Peter was shuffling down the sidewalk his hands buried in his hoodie as he fought to keep his eye's open. The sun was already beginning to come up and he'd only just gotten off of his nightly patrol. All he wanted was to get to his bench and sleep. Peter had found a really nice wooden park bench that had grown softer over the years, and do to the lack of upkeep in the area it had shrubbery growing up from underneath it and all around it. It made it nearly impossible to spot unless you were actively looking for it, making it the perfect place to sleep. Ontop of that it was in an area that would recieve little to no foot traffic. Over the past three month's peter had officially claimed it as his home. People were only beginning to leave there houses and start their days as Peter shuffled by in his almost zombie like state. Every now and then he could feel himself bump into someone, the words 'sorry' rolling off his tongue so casually. Some people ignored him, some people yelled at him, and other's would sometimes violently shove him back telling him to watch where he's going. The only problem he didn't want to. He couldn't bring himself to care too. In his mind while his body stumbled around on auto-pilot he had sometimes hoped he might shamble out into traffic and get hit by a bus.

But it never happenned. His body and mind knew New York too well for that. Every morning his body would carry him on auto-pilot from wherever he had ended up, all the way accross New York to his park bench. His newly deserving home. He hadn't really paid much attention to how he did it, nor did he care. He figured as long as his body wanted to keep this process up he would oblige it. He figred, as long as his instincts wanted him to live he might as well go along for the ride. Peter was lost in his own bleary thought's when his eye's caught site of the patch of shrubbery and bushes that hid his little bench from prying eye's. As he neared it however he felt a pit in his stomahce grow when he realized there was someone sitting there on the bench. He was so tired from his patrol, and after recieving a pretty nasty crack up side the head, that he could only manage to make out the slight hint of red hair from his distance. Peter hesitated for a moment, he wanted to go to his bench. He wanted to go to sleep. But as he got closer he began to recognize features, the long curly red hair that framed that beautiful face always hidden behind a pair of fashionable sunglasses. As soon as she spotted me, there was a small smile that graced her lips before dissapearing back into her usually stoic expression that she carried. But that was ok. He kind of liked that about her. As soon as I made it into talking distance she took a long sip of her coffee before saying "Hey Pete." I smiled at her as warmly as I could muster as I shuffled my way over to the park bench and with as much effort as I could muster I sat down slowly saying "Hey Nat. Where have you been lately." Nat blatantly ignored the question before in one smooth motion reached under her and pulled out a bag of food balancing on a cup of coffee. _'God how does she do that?'_

Arguably Peter's second favorite thing about finding this bench had been the fact that Nat had apparently came here when she needed to unwind cool off, or otherwise clear her head. Which for peter meant that as long as he stayed here he had a chance of running into her. The first time Peter met Nat he was trying to desperately sleep off a couple stab wounds when he heard a rather plainly unamused _"You stole my bench"_ After that she started bringing an extra coffee and some left over food from her fridge eveytime she came to the bench. And if he wasn't there she would just leave the food for when he eventually showed up. Which she knew he would. He did live here. They sat in silence for a long time Nat staring blankly at the parks tree line, Peter relishing in the taste of actual home cooked macaroni and cheese. He relished these rare moments when she came by, because with his Spider life and being homeless he never had the money for food, and when he did it was never this good. It was always a cheep hotdog here, or a heep burger there. Never anything nice. Peter and Nat sat there in silence for what felt like hours, saying little to nothing, just relishing in each other's company. Peter would never admitt it out loud but he trully felt she was the only friend he had and while it left him feeling a little sad that she was his only friend. He still always had that warm fuzzy feeling buried back into the pit of his stomache. Now that could just be the teenage hormones fucking with him, but still. It was nice.

Peter didn't even realize when he'd passed out, but was sartled awake by the sounds of a distant exploion and then police sirens in the distance. With a defiant groan and a stiff body peter willed himself to open his eye's and sit back up. He quickly noted that Nat was gone and was silently thankful for that otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do what he was about to do. With a quick glance around just to make sure no one was around peter slipped his hoodie and shirt off in one easy motion, his slimming making it much too easy, revealing his ever so recognizable red and blue suit underneath. He kicked his mix matched shoes off and slipped his mask out of the pocket of his now three sizes to large pair of jeans being held on with a bungie chord belt. He tossed his clotes and shoes as far under the bench as they would go before slipping on his mask saying "Alright spidey back to work!" Spidey managed hitch a ride on the roof of a bus most of the way to where he could see smoke billowing out from the skyline. and when he could no longer hitch a ride he took to the rooftops jumping from roof to roof with practiced ease, if not a little stifly and slower then he would have liked. By the time he arrived on the scene he found the scene of the crime to fbe none other then a bank robbery, the police had already blockaded the entrance. Spidey counted around three dozen squad cars, and there had to have been at least fifty cops outside, there guns trained on the doors anxiously at the entrance.

Spidey was already assessing his possible entrances when all of a sudden what appeared to be . . . _'Wait is that all the hostages? Why the hell did they let them go?"_ As soon as the hostages were clear the police started move in, but just as they started to converge on the entrance it erupted into an explosion of hellish fire, rocketing a few officers back from the doors while sending others sprawling for cover. "Shit!" Without another moments hesitation Spidey started to crawl down the side of the building opposite the bank before leaping to the ground once he was close enough. As soon as he touched down he was in a dead sprint for the doors. He could hear a few officers shouting for him to freeze while others were shouting at Spidey to kick those guys asses. He ignored all of them. Focusing on the hellish entrance that was still ablaze in fire before diving over the fire through the entrance and into the bank in one smooth motion rolling to a stop on the other side of the flames. As soon as he saw the men his heart sank. These were not your average bank robbers. Hell no. They were wearing some kind of highly armored exoskeletons, and each of them were carrying what looked like something out of a "guns of the Fure" exhibit. Before they could notice him quickly dove for cover behind a roken marble pillar another assessment re-running through the possible ways this could go down in his head. But every plan he came up with ended with him on the loosing end. Sure he was spiderman, but without his web shooters he was at a major disadvantage. That's when he heard them talking to one another . . .

"Man what the hell is taking that Spidey-freak to get here!"

"Just shut up and be patient he'll be here." Wait was this a set up just to get him here. Oh god dambit this was just getting better. Spidey made one last playthrough in his head before taking one last breath and crawling up onto the broken pillar and sitting ontop in a low crouch ready to spring at any moment. His spidersense was thrumming lowly in the back of his skull and he could just tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that when robbing a bank, it's important to actually keep ahold of your hostages? Sheesh, what amateur's" As soon as Spidey had opened his mouth his spidersense flared up in full force and he barely managed to spring away from the incoming volley of, not bullets or explosions, but tranquilizer darts. Meanwhile outside the police listened in horror at the sound of rapid firing guns firing off what they only assumed to be lethal rounds. They listened in dread as the sounds of gunfire rang out from within the bank and the occasion scream of pain could be hear from inside the bank. But the gunfire never died down. Spidey was sprinting across one of the walls his spider sense nearly burning a hole behind his eye's when it suddenly flared in warning of something big and just like that, an explosion a few feet below him sent him hurling through the air. Spinning and tucking to avoid the tranquilizers. One of them managed to catch his left leg before he landed hard on a desk shattering it two. He let out a ow groan as he tried, but to no avail, to move his leg. Shit this had to be good shit if his leg was already useless from one dart. Spidey was about ready to lift himself up off the ground and attempt an escape when something large red, and metal came crashing down from the cieling landing right in front of Spidey. He was about to ay something corney about superhero landings when Ironman turned to look at him saying "I hope you don't mind but we decided to crash the party!" _'oh thank god wait we?'_

Before Ironman could say or do anything a motorcycle came crashing through through entrance to the bank an both captain america and Blackwidow leapt ff the back sending it hurling into one of the men pinning him against a wall. One by one Avengers pourd out of the wood wrks and for a moment Spidey just lay there watching as the Avengers practically came to his rescue. In his current state He was more then happy to just try and stay out of the way, watching almost sinfully as the avengers cleaned up his problem. Iron man was flying around the bank firing off repulsor blasts, while captain america was deflecting rounds off of his shield from one direction, and redirecting them to ricochet into another. Black widow was flipping around the neck of one of the men using her momentum touch her hands down and fling him across the room with her legs into Cap, who gladly knocked him out with a well placed shield bash. He was finally getting feeling in his legs back when his spideysense went haywire. It practically screamed bloody murder in his ears and then a split second later he saw why. One of the men had a shot lined up with what appeared to be an actual rifle. He was poised to fire at the black widow from behind and without thinking Spidey did the only thing he could think of. He closed the gap between him and Blackwidow in an instant and had just tackled her out of the firing path when he felt something go through him. Spidey screamed out in agony as a bullet ripped right through his side and out the other, through and through, and as they hit the floor his spider sense flared again but this time, he didn't have time to register was going on he just used his entire body to cover black widows before there a loud bang and his world was engulfed in fire and pain and then, it all went dark.

* * *

Ok So tommorow I will actually have access to a computer which means that this puppt is gonna get a hardcor spell check! Hells Yeah! Also to those who like this are there any Geusses as to who the bank robbers are and as to why they want our little broken spider? Ten cookiesw if anyone can figure it out See you in the next chapter! TTFN!


	3. Ch 2: Spiders

Otaku: So yeah, that just happenned . . .

Peter: What the hell dude! You just blew me up!

Natasha: Calm down Pete, it's not like you died.

Pete: Yeah but She blew me up!

Otaku: Anyhoo, Nat here is going to have a little chat with the Avengers, let's watch!

Natasha: Creeps . . .

* * *

The first time Natasha had heard of the Spiderman, she was less then impressed. All she could see was some kid swinging around the streets of New York, in a unitard no less, beating up on petty criminals every chance he got. But the more she watched him the more interested she became. He wasn't like most other super hero's. While yes, most of his work was done taking out petty thugs and criminals, he always put the lifes of everyone including those he was fighting above himself. Time and time again she'd hear about The Amazing Spiderman getting shot or stabbed while saving people, and yet he never killed the ones actually trying to kill him. From what she could tell he was pulling his punches. He took every necessary precaution to not take a life. Time and time again he'd drop off some group of baddies in front of a police station relatively unharmed, while he himself was covered head to toe in wounds. Then there was the Conners Incident. A man by the name of Dr. Conners had experimented on himself with lizard DNA and had mutated into some sort of giant lizard hell bent on turning the population of New york into lizard men just like him. If the Avengers hadn't been in Boznia on a classified mission, they might have actually helped out. But spiderman, self sacrificing man that he was, took him on alone.

When the Avengers had heard the news of how this Spiderman had singlehandedly taken him on while minimalizing damages, what stuck out most to them was hearing how Police Commisioner Stacy had sacraficed his life to save spiderman. The wall crawler in all his idiocy had stayed by his side until the police arrived just to make sure nothing happenned to the body, and then just like tat he had disappeared into the night. It was then that she new she was watching the birth of the next greatest superhero. A couple month's passed rather uneventfully for both spiderman and the Avengers when the Avengers got a call to head to Prussia. It was only out of sheer dumb luck that some meta human calling himself Electro decided to make an appearence at the same time. While the avengers could do nothing to help him he singlehandedly fought this super powered monster and brought him down with the help of Gwen Stacy. When Natasha had heard the news she hadn't missed the Irony. His first meta and Commisioner Stacy helps Spiderman bring him down. His second meta and this time it's his daughter? But what really got her was finding out that she had died, in spidermans arms.

Natasha didn't have to do much digging into that story. It was huge. It rocked the city and started fights in the streets between people who still believed the spider could be a bad guy. The whole thing had been caught live on camera by some lucky no named Reporter, but what made this scoop so great was watching the amazing spider man break down crying over the dead body of young Gwen Stacy. The whole city had watched in horror as he had caught her too late and when he realized he had failed and broke down clutching her to his chest, the whole city wept with him. That was spidermans turning point. The city was beginning to see him for what he was, even if J. Jonah Jamison and the entire police force didn't. The city saw him for the hero he was. So when a couple of month's later, she was sitting in the common area of Avengers Tower with most of the others, and Steve rushed in with news of spider man fighting yet another Meta alone. They all agreed it was Spidermans turn for some help. She was less vocal about her want to help the poor spider out, but it was an agreement between them. So they helped, and Spiderman as always managed to surprise everyone when he saved her life.

Natasha practically soaked in every bit of spiderman information she could, following his career with a watchful eye. The city loved him, the police hated him, SHIELD wanted to bring him in, but Nat knew that no matter what, spiderman was going to be ok. That is until the invasion of New York. During the invasion she had heard over her communicator that spider man had shown up and was helping lead evacuations. She silently kept tabs on her wall crawling friend silently praying he wouldn't try and make some foolish sacrafice. And thankfully he hadn't. When everything was over and they had all regrouped, they had pleaded with the spider to let them patch him up, but he just waved it off saying he had people to check up on. After that day, his cheery demeanour changed. He started hitting harder. Stopped using his webs. His suit gradually began to look more and more worn down and patchwork as the months dragged on and all she could think was _'What happenned to you Spidey?'_ So when they all saw the live news feed, from the same reporter who had gotten the shot of spiderman cradling Gwen stacy in his arms, of Spiderman getting his ass handed to him by Hydra agents. There was no debate. No words spoken. The avengers had assembled and rushed to his aid.

So here she was Spiderman loosely draped over her as the intense pressure and heat of an explosion slipped away leaving the air feeling hot and dry. But she could feel something wet running down her body. Looking down at herself she noticed the blood but she couldn't see any wounds, until she realized who's it was. Spidermans. He was still untop of her, unmoving. His whole body draped over her like a wet crumpled shield that had done it's job and shattered immediately afterwards. She shifted her weight a little to reach up and grab his shoulders and shook him. "Hey spidey wake up!" Nothing. She shook him again but harder this time. "Come on spidey wake up!" Nothing again, this time her heart dropped and she quickly but gently began to worm her way out from under him talking into her com with a calm and calculated tone. "Bruce prep the med bay. We're bringing in spiderman." As she finally got out from under him carefull not to jostle him too much she finally noticed the damage. His entire back was covered in burns, bits and pieces of his suit melted to his now enflamed skin. Pieces of metal shrapnel were embedded in his back and shoulders. His suit was in ruins and in all honesty it was a miracle he was even still breathing. Natasha took up a protective stance near him checking his pulse every minute as she watched the avengers battle it out. When the battle was over it didn't take more then a single glance from Steve before he was barking orders.

"Tony! Grab Spiderman and fly him to the tower! Thor! Clint! Sam! You two stay here until SHIELD arrives to pick them up!" Making his way across the room to where his bike was, she was thankful that Tony had made improvements to it so that it could survive being used as a battering ram now. The side car had been ruined but that didn't matter as long as the actual bike worked. Natasha watched as he effortlessly lifted the bike off of the man it had slammed into and set it down checking it over once before hopping on saying "Nat! Come on!" Typically she hated when Steve Barked orders at her, but as she watched Ironman sail off through the sky with an unconscious spiderman in his arms she was more then happy to ablige this time. They had made it back to the tower in record time. In all honesty she'd never thought Steve could drive so recklessly. But she didn't care. She had to make sure that Spiderman was ok. When they reached the tower and climbed in the elevator there was a long silence before Steve spoke up saying "He's going to be fine." Nat didn't respond. She just kept her eye's forward and her face an emotionless slate. As soon as the doors were open she was off down the hall towards the medbay Steve hot on her trail and when she saw Tony still in his armor, helmet off, pacing worriedly in front of the med bay doors she was only slightly relieved.

She made for the door but Tony stepped in front of her blocking it saying "You can't go in there." She shot him a look that Tony could only partly percieve as 'move or I'll kill you' but he didn't back down, well not completely. "No ones allowed in there right now. Bruce said he needs the room to concentrate. Web-head's alive, but his condition is far from stable. He's teetering Tash, and he needs the space." Natasha thought for a moment before letting out a resound sigh and heading for the common room.

Nine hours of surgery later and All the Avengers were sitting in the common room trying to act like a superhero wasn't two floors above them possibly dying. Sam and Clint were arguing over the remote, the channel flipping back and forth between Steven Universe, and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Tony was pacing back and forth behind the couch tapping away on his stark pad, obviously trying to keep himself busy as to not get to stressed out. Steve was sitting at the kitchen counter, hands folded in front of him, a serious look on his face and it was way to obvious he was thinking about spider manwhat held have doneeee to prevent the mans injuries from ever happening. Natasha simply stood, her back to the wall, a knife dancing between her fingers as she stared holes into the Elevator doors. She was just about to slip her knife back into her belt when the doors to the Elevator slid open and a haggard looking Bruce stepped out wih something in his hands. Everyones eye's were on him in an instant and the room fell deathly silent. Bruce looked around the room for a moment, and looked as though he was about to speak when Thor beat him to it

"Tell us Bruce! How does the Man of Spiders? Tell us he remains among the living!" His voice was loud and boisterous but everyone could hear the worry in it which is why no one said anything about the volume this time. Bruce looked at him for a moment before back down at the mask that lie in his hands, Spidermans mask, before looking back up at everyone, that sad look still on his face saying

"He's fine. Spider-Spidermans alive. But there's something you guys need to see . . ."


	4. Ch 3: Breathe

Otaku: Sooo, anyone ever write something and then feel guilty about what your puting your character's through?

Peter: Wait What!? What did you do to me now!?

Otaku: What makes you think I did something to you this time!

Natasha: Because you did.

Peter: What! Come on, really!? Can't you cut me a break!?

Thor: Silence Man of Spiders! I wish for the Book keeper to continue the tail of falling spiders!

Otaku: Thank you Thor! I knew there was a reason I liked you! Any ways Peter you might want to take a seat for this one! It's gonna be a doosey, otherwise, everyone else enjoy!

* * *

Peter was for once in his life going to actually be on time for school. The mere thought alone brought elation because it would mean not having to hear the dissapointed voices of his teachers that he'd heard so many times upon showwing up late thanks to spider buisness. But something just didn't feel right. He couldn't place it. The sun was out, traffic was backed up on 3rd as always. The Avengers had just gotten back from some mind blowing mission involving Russian sleep experiments. The world was right . . . but it wasn't.

"What'cha lookin at Parker?" Peter nearly jumped at the presence of his long time bully Flash, who had only recently taken to being his best if not only friend. It was wierd how a few death's could effect how someone acted. The death of his mother had turned flash cold and spiteful. and for years Peter had just assumed that no matter what he was lost. But when he saw Peter lose, both his Uncle Ben, and his Girl friend Gwen . . . well he changed. He stopped insulting Peter, started asking him for help with his homework, taking every chance he could to talk to him about the amazing Spiderman and how cool he was, and if he hadn't been positive that Flash just wasn't able to make the connection between him and his alter ego he would have sworn he did it to make him feel better about how the cops had treated him. _'Why the hell is Flash always so energetic in the mornings?'_

"Because I'm a morning person. Besides your just tired because you were up all night taking photo's of the Spiderman." Flash chuckled at that as he tossed his favorite basketball back and forth in his hands like he always did. His laughter was certainly contagious and wait . . .

"Oh no Did I say that out loud?" Peter's houlders sagged when he caught sight of Flash chuckeling and shaking his head in conformation.

"Parker you really gotta learn to censor what comes out of that big mouth of yours. One of these days it's gonna get you in trouble." Flash laughed a little more before tossing a protein shake at me that he supplied seemingly out of no where before grabbing one for himself out one for himself. Peter made a show of pretending to panic as he fumbled to catch the drink before shooting a glare at flash.

"You could have warned me you know! What if i'd dropped it!" Flash just waved a hand dismissively as he tipped his own back taking a few long chugs before starting towards the school entrance. Peter couldn't really remember why or when but flash at some point had started making an exra protein shake in the mornings for peter and he had really appriciated it. With his boosted metabolism and his constant Ass kicking they had come in handy with keeping his energy levels up during school.

"Come on Parker, I know you don't care about being late to Mr. Stelinski's class but I do!" Peter chuckled watching as flash dissapeared behind the doors to the school before quickly chugging his shake in one long go. _'God I'd needed that'_ Peter slipped the cup in his backpack and made quick haste to catch up with Flash but as he pushed through the doors Flash had just gone through the sight that greeted him was more then a little allarming. The Hallway he was standing in seemed to go on forever, and Nearly the Entire School body had lined up on either side of the hall in nice, perfectly straight, perfectly uniform rows. They were all staring at him and his mind went blank. _'Ok, what the hell!'_ Peter's feet seemed to move on auto pilot starting him down the hall and as he passed everyone continued to stare, their eye's never leaving him. He was so perplexed by the sight before him It never dawned on him to speak, hell he didn't even know if he'd be able to manage anything even slightly inteligent at this point. But his thought's were cut off when every voice in the crowd rang out in unison.

"You Killed Them." Peter froze in his tracks. What had they just said? as if to read his mind they spoke again.

"You Killed Them Peter!" Peter looked around in horror his mind wurring with emotions he had been bateling with for months.

"Your A Killer. You Kill. You Killed Ben! You Killed Gwen! You Killed your Aunt!" Peter's hands wrapped around him and he felt like he was going to be sick as a chorus of voices rang out through the hall telling him what he already knew.

"Everyone You Get Close To Dies! You Kill With Your Presence! Your Dangerous! Your A Menace!" Peter shook his head, he knew this already, so why were they telling him this? Why? He tried to speak but his voice only came out in raspy weazes, not so different from his asthma attacks when he was younger. His back began to feel like it had been ripped to shreds and he was on fire. He doubled over in pain his eye's shutting tighter then they ever had as if to dispell the thoughts and pain from his mind. He opened his mouth to speak again and this time it worked if only slightly, his voice coming out in a low groggy manor as the world around him darkened.

"Sht'p . . ." Peter could faintly hear the sound of muffled foot falls near him but couldn't make out much else. His mind a muddled and confused mess, and as he tried to open his eye's the stark(get it) brightness of the light over head had him slamming them shut. He could hear muffled voices and he tried to open his eye's again his mind wurring with questions. _'What happenned? Where am I? What's going on?'_ And then as if to help him out in some ungoddly way his memories came rushing back to him. _'Oh god! The bank robbery! Those men! They wanted to capture me! Did they take out the avengers? Oh god, what if they grabbed me and ran!'_ Peters eye's shot open and this time he fought past the tears burning to escape as he looked around frantically. There was another heavy set of footfalls to his left and suddenly a hand on his shoulder.

In a moment of sheer panic riddled instinct Peter lashed out. Swinging his right fist as hard as he could towards the figure holding him. But as his fist made contact he found that who ever, or even what ever he'd just punched, was unmoving, unfazed. He could barely make out the figures other arm reaching over him to hold down his other shoulder and he reeled back for another punch when a firm hand gripped around his wrist keeping him from doing so. "No! No, let go of me!" He screamed in his panicked state as loud and commanding as he could muster, which only came out as a tearefull scream of sheer panic. He tried desperately to get out of there grasp as voices rang out all around the room, but he was to panicked and too focused on escaping to hear what they were saying. It wasn't until he felt something warm and light wrap itself around his waste and a soft warm hand gently cup his face that he froze.

" . . ete . . isten to . . . voice . . " That voice he knew that voice! Where had he heard it before?

"Breathe Pete . . . ust breathe! Ever ... ings ... ine" He stopped panicking and tried to focus. When he did, oh god the things he noticed. His breathing was so eratic that he wasn't surprised he hadn't heard anything before. He Stared bleary eye'd ahead of him tracing the hand on his face all the way up it's long slender arm to a shoulder, draped in long curly red locks. He took another deep, carefull breath, and focused harder on the face.

"That's it Pete. Just breathe, just breathe. Your safe now. We got you." That was undoubtedly the wrong choice of words right now and he wanted to argue but as his vision continued to clear, the face he was trying so desperately to focus on came into focus and what he saw made him stop flat in his failed atempts at escaping. There before him, straddling his waste, was Nat? _'Wait Nat? No way, that can't be Nat! Nat wouldn't kidnap me! Would she! If she had wanted to . . .'_ Peters rambling was cut of when Nat gently placed a finger to his lips a worried look on her face, but there was a small undertone of amusement to it. Why?

"Pete, it's me. It's Nat. And we didn't kidnap you. Your safe. Your at the Avengers tower. Your in the med bay." She spoke so calmly just like she always had and he just couldn't help but believe her. But why was she here. She may have been his only friend but how would the Avengers have known to get her. Why would she have come, it's not like she would have considered him a friend. That's when he noticed what she was wearing and everything clicked into place.

"What in the actual fuck!"The words escaped Peters lips before he could stop them and Nats stunned expression was almost as immediate as the voice that erupted from his left in what he could only describe as, a dissapointed fatherly tone.

"Language." Peter jerked his head to the left and was met with one of the broadest chests he had ever seen, leaving him almost to scared to look up and see the face of the man who owned such a body. But as he willed himself to do so he could practically feel his brain stutter to a full stop. There standing beside him was the man, the myth, the legend. The Captain America. The man frozen in ice only to be thawed out half a century later. The man known to embody the very soul of the American way of life. Captain America stared down at him, giving him one of the kindest, warmest smiles he'd seen in years. It was then he began to notice the others in the room. To his right was the All Mighty Thunder God Thor! Gripping his wrist much gentler now, looking at him with an amused if not worried smile on his face. In the far corner of the room sitting atop a desk juggeling an apple was Hawkeye! The man who never misses. Tony Stark himself was standing in the dorway leaned against it ever so casually watching him with a knowingly amused smirk on his face. Just behind the Cap, was Falcon watching him with the most worried expression out of them all. He had forced a small smile when Peter looked his way but it slipped from his face the moment he had turned to see his saviour and one of his Idle's, second only to Tony Stark, standing just at the foot of his bed looking worn out and haggard but smiling at him, albeit sadly.

When he finally brought his eye's back to Nat, she just smiled warmly at him runing a hand gently through his hair before climbing off of him very gently and sitting down just beside his waist. "I . . . I . . . What!" That was all Peter could manage as his mind realed at his current situation and then something dawned on him . . . His mask. Peter's eye's nearly bugged out of his head as his hands shot up to his face feeling for what he knew wouldn't be there. His mask was gone. Peter let out a low groan and covered his face before saying albeit muffled through his hands "Why does no one respect the mask?" There was a round of chuckles and snickers through out the room before he let his hands fall to his side and glared at the ceiling. "Well it doesn't matter now anyways." Bruce took ths time to speak up finally the urgency in his tone quickly drawing Peter's attention from his now unmasked identity.

"Peter, kid. I need you to . . ." Bruces words were cut off abruptly as Peter shot him a glare and snipped at him much harsher then he'd meant to.

"I'm not a kid." Bruce gave him a knowing look that made peter shrink slightly and as if noticing the sudden withdrawl Nat took his hand ever so gently in hers giving it a small squeeze. Peter looked up at her for a moment and the look she was giving him told him he needed to listen up. So he did. Turning back to Bruce he offered up a small apologetic smile saying "Sorry doc, you were saying?" Bruce watched Peter sceptically for a moment, not like he didn't believe him, more like he was searching for a specific reaction. A specific emotion, or realization, but when it never came he siged tiredly before continuing.

"Peter. I need you to tell me exactly what you feel." The look on his face was more seriouse now, thankfully drawing out Peter's own analytical side. Peter winced as he wiggled slightly getting a feel for his now waking body before staring up at the cieling.

"Let's see doc. My head feels like there's a leprechaun in cleets doing a river dance on my brain," this pulled a snicker from Clint, "My stomache hurts. Alot, but my back feels like I slept on a sandpaper massage bed." As the pain finally began registering again he winced even harder his free hand gripping the sheets with enough intensity to crack his knuckles. Nat watched silently offering up silent hand squeezes in an attempt to somehow alleviate the pain. As he looked around he noticed the smiles had left and everyone was now watching him silently with worried looks on there faces. Bruce having heard all he needed was already gently moving Steve out of the way as he adjuste the IV leading to his arm and pulling a syringe from the crash cart beside his bed he injected something into it. As if expecting the question Bruce looked at peter a soft smile creasing the worried lines to his face.

"I'm giving you something for the pain. It's the same thing that we have to give Steve here when he gets hurt. The two of you have nearly identicle Metabolisms. In fact, being entirely honest about it, yours is actually higher but I believe that has to do with you-" He paused in his words, appearing to be mulling over the right words. "I believe it has to do with your age. It should over time come to match Steves. Now peter. Do you feel anything else?" The look on his face as he finished only served to worry him and if Nat's gentle tightening around his hand was any sign he must have missed something. Peter did a nother mental check. Head, check. Neck, nadda. Shoulders, check. he slowly ran down his body but when he reached his legs his eye's went wide. He refused to look down at his legs now. With his left hand he gently reached down and poked at them. They were definitely still there but.

"Doc. Why can't I feel my legs!" His voice came out paniced as he frantically searched the older mans face and he could tell by the look he was getting that he'd figured out what Bruce had been wanting him to find out. _'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod! My Legs! What the fuck is wrong with my legs!'_ Bruce and Nat senced the panic coming at nearly Identicle times and as bruce stepped closer placing a warm hand on his shoulder, Nat was leaning up to gently cup his cheek in her free hand.

"Pete. You need to listen to Bruce. Stay calm and Bruce will explain. Just breathe, and listen." God it was scary how good she was at that. Her face had now had gone back to it's usual stoic blankness that she had grown known for but he could sense her worry, and it was oddly comforting. Bruce patted his shoulder before leaning back slightly so Peter could see him better and as Nat slowly ran a hand through his messy brown hair he started speaking.

"Peter. You have a piece of shrapnel lodged in your spinal chord. It's not life threatening, but as of right now I can't actually remove it. I already ran the simulations and with your excelerated healing we do have a good chance of removing it without causing permanent damage and with a couple month's of healing you can easilly regain back your legs. But peter, we won't be able to operate until your condition stabalizes. As is your healing factor is helping but it's going to take time. Hopefully by then Pimm will be here and we can operate. But this will all depend on you and your cooperation. Do you understand?" Peter offered a shaky nod, and as if on cue the pain meds kicked in full force and it became clear to everyone in the room that he was fighting to stay awake. Nat's hand gently running through his hair wasn't helping him much either and within a minute he was out cold. Everyone passed worried glances between one another before starting out of the room. Bruce was just opening his mouth to speak when Natasha beat him to it.

"Jarvis."

"Yes, mam?" The soothing voice of Jarvis filled the room almost instantly as if coming from everywhere as soon as she spoke.

"Alert me and Bruce if Peter wakes up while we're not here."

"Yes mam." Bruce gave Natasha a knowing look before stepping out headed for the lounge, where everyone was undoubtedly already waiting for them. Nat sat silently running her hand gently through the hair of a sleeping Peter before letting out a shaky breath she had been holding in. She hunched over him for a moment, "Stupid spider." the words barely came out as a whisper and sparing one last long glance at peter's sleeping face she got up and headed for the elevator. She really needed a drink.

* * *

Pete: My legs! You took my legs! Oh god the humanity!

Natasha: Peter . . . .

Peter: Yeah?

Natasha: Shut up.

Otaku: Thank you!

Natasha: (shoots death glare at Otaku) Oh you and me are going to have words. Peter is off limits.

Otaku: Uhm guys, thank you for reading and I will see you all after this short intermission! [runs away screaming]

PS. I'd love some help, but could someon shoot me a PM explaining how to go about doing that? Please/Thank You [^_^] TTFN!


	5. Ch 4: Regret With A Side Of Retribution

Author's Note: _Hello everyone. I know I'm interupting your typical comedic reliefe with peter and friends but I wanted to take the time to actually say this to everyone. If you are taking the time to actually read this story right now, then thank you. I know it might sound silly, but even if you dislike the story or the direction it's heading or even just my lackidasical writing style, it still means alot to me to have people simply reading this story. I trully love to write and to just have the chance to share the stories that like to swirl around in my head with others is something I've always dreampt of. So please even if you hate my story except my heartfelt thank you for at least reading it._

 _Now as I have said prior, I'm writing this out on an Xbox, meaning at times thanks to some stupid reason, in the midst of writing the Internet app will shut down and when I re-open it, I've lost all my progress. So Each chapter I write has to be done in one setting and in a short period of time lest I loose all my progress. Don't let that fool you though. I trully am Dedicated to making this a great, nay, an "AMAZING" story. So I will be Looking for Beta's to assist me with the proccess to ease the stress and burden of my limitations. So in the meantime, please bare with me while I get things in order, and once I have things flowing Properly I will be able to put out much larger, and longer chapters with fewer grammar mistakes and spelling errors. If anyone has any recomendations for a Beta or even Two that might be interested in helping with this story I'd love to contact them or even hear from them. Anyhoo, I've taken up enough of your time so Enjoy TTFN_

* * *

Otaku:Peter! Oh come on Peter I said I was sorry!

Thor: The Man of Spiders says he does not wish to converse with you as of the moment.

Clint: Ahh, he's just but hurt that your grounding him for a while. We all know how much he likes playing dress up.

Peter: Hey! It's not dress up! I'm hiding my identity so I can provide a service, that is desperately needed might I add, to the people of new york!

Clint: Oh really. Hey Tony what would you call a 16 year old boy, Dressing up in a blight red and blue unitard to go galivanting around New York!

Tony: A kid playing dressup.

Peter: oh come on Tony not you too!

Otaku: Gentleman! Your forgetting something . . .

Peter/Clint/Tony: What!

Thor: It is time for our dear story teller to regail us of the tail of The Falling Man Of Spiders!

Otaku: Thank you Thor! [gives Thor a massive hug to which he gladly reciprocates managing to only crack two of Otaku's ribs]

* * *

The elevator was deathly silent. Neither Bruce, nor Natasha spoke. They hadn't known what to expect when they broke the news, but so far from what they could tell the kid had been handeling it well, but it still hurt. Everyone was feeling guilty for letting Spiderman get so injured. Natasha most of all. Every one of the Avengers had spent the last few hours replaying the events over and over in their heads trying to point out where they could have done something differently to avoid this. But Natasha was the only one who wasn't. All she could think about, was how Pete, her Pete. The same Pete she found huddled up on her park bench not more then a month ago, had taken both a bullet and a rocket for her. She could still remember the look on his face the first time she brought him a tub of Steves home made chicken casserole and a hot cup of coffee. He'd been so shocked that anybody would just bring him food. It almost broke her heart a little. But when he had openly refused to take it saying he couldn't take food from somebody else it nearly shattered. She'd seen alot of horrible things in her life. Things that would make most men want to curl up and die. But seeing this small frail looking homeless kid, without a dime to is name, openly refuse free food because he thought it wouldn't be right. Well that sparked something in her. She'd all but force fed him the food that very same day making sure he ate at least half of it. And when she left she'd offered up a small smile and told him "I'll see you later Peter." He'd smiled at her so warmly, but she could tell he hadn't believed her. In his eye's she would disappear from his life and never return. But she did. As long as Avengers buisness didn't keep her away, she tried to stop by every other day with food and coffee. And He would always be there, looking worse then the last time.

One day under the guise of friendly playing she had pulled him to her side and took a selfie with him. He had offered up a half hearted dorky little grin as she took the picture, but he still let her. And when they parted ways she took the photo Back to the tower and sent a copy to Jarviss. She had Jarvis run a facial recognition search and it didn't take long for things to fall into view. After a long sleepness night of searching through school records, and Medical documents, she'd had her answers. Pete, aka Peter Parker, was a kid who had trully lost everything and from what she could tell had given up. The worst part was. She remembered the hospital building that had collapsed. She'd been right next to it a few buildings over and across the street when it had went down. If she had known, or someone had told her, or if she'd even thought to look, the kid wouldn't have been left alone. It was that gnawing guilt that had caused her to bring it up with the group. She told them everything. About the kid, how she met him. Where he spent his days sleeping. How he had lost everything. How they had been so close to the hospital that claimed his Aunt's life. They all felt the familiar pang of guilt. The guilt of having failed someone in need. But how it usually ended at that failure, this time it went furher. They had a clear picture of how one failure had effected on boy's life for the worse. Because they hadn't saved the kids Aunt he'd spent eight month's homeless and alone.

While they all knew it wasn't really their fault the guilt was there. So when she told them she wanted to bring him to the tower she wasn't surprised to find them mostly complient to the wish. Tony ever happy to help people when he felt guilty or when he thought they deserved it, saw it as the perfect chance to atone for some of his past mistakes. Sam, was the first to speak up agreeing whole heartedly that they should get the kid off the streets. Thor had stayed relatively silent throughout the conversation, but when the idea of bringing the kid to the tower was brought up he agreed as well stating that, had it not been for his brother the kid would still have a home and he would gladly take the kid in order to atone for his brothers wrong doings. Clint who had sat silently listening the whole time had been watching Natasha like a hawk (buh dum tish) trying to gauge her interest in the kid, and when it became clear she was a hundred percent serious about bringing the kid in had agreed saying he was ok with it as long as he doesn't have fleas, which was meant to be a joke but had only came out sounding wrong causing him to shut up immediately afterwods. Steve, who was known for his charitable nature was the last to speak up, but his answer was the one that shocked everyone the most. He'd said, the Avengers tower was not a safe place for a kid, and no matter how much he needed the help he just couldn't bring him self to be ok with the kid coming to the tower with the risk of something happening to him so high. But before anyone could argue with him he'd merely stated with a small smile on his face that it was a group decision and not his alone. Majority rule and all that.

That was three days ago and now here they were. The kid they'd all agreed to shelter for as long as they could had inadvertently ended up there by way of medical crisis. And not as Peter but as spiderman. The soft Ding of the Elevator reaching the lounge snapped Natasha out of her thought's and as the doors slid open Natasha waved Bruce ahead of her. He gave her a knowing smile before stepping out first and heading into the living room where the Avengers had all gathered. Bruce, Sam, and Steve had all gathered on the couch and were talking silently to each other. Thor had surprisingly sunk into a bean bag chair and was quieter then Natasha was really comfortable with, especially with the the slight air of anger that seemed to fill his massive body. Tony was Sitting on the arm of the couch swiping at his Starkpad working on his "Spider-Man" file editing it slightly and going over random things to occupy himself. But Clint was the one that worried her the most. He was sitting Alone at the Kitchen counter on a stool staring angrilly at the fridge as if it had just murdered his puppy in cold blood. With one final breath to steel herself Natasha put up her mask and entered the lounge heading straight for a hanging crecent egg chair. She took her seat bringing her legs up and crossing them in front of her. As soon as she'd entered the room it had gone silent and everyone had looked at her expectantly as if she suddenly held some knowledge they didn't. But it was Clint who had broken the silence first. Without turning to look at anyone he spoke, his voice low and heavy. "So when were you going to tell us the Kid was Spiderman?"

"I don't think . ." Bruce had tried to speak up but Clint whirled around on his stool to face them, the pain anger and regret on his face visible to all.

"Bullshit! She had to know! Some one had to have known! Anyone! I mean god did you see him. That's Peter! That's Natasha's homeless kid!" Clint was beginning to shake as he thought about all the times he'd teamed up with the wall crawler. All the times Peter had taken a bullet for him and snatched him from death's grip only to walk away worse for ware. He'd let a fucking kid take bullets meant for him. Hell they all had. Steve who was always quick to point out people's use of bad language had left this one alone. He knew what Clint was feeling, because they were all feeling it. They had failed spiderman. "I mean god dambit, we fought with the kid, and not once did we suspect he was a kid. I mean it's so fuckig obvious! How did we not see it!"

"Because he didn't want us too." Tony's voice was so calm and collected, if she hadn't seen the pain behind those eye's she would have thought he was completely unfazed by the whole situation. "Think Clint. Steve, Thor, Sam, Me, Tash and you. We all had resources. We could protect ourselves and the ones we loved. But Peter didn't. He was alone. He didn't have the money, power, or position to reveal himself. If he had, it would have put everyone he loved in danger. Knowing what you know about him, can you blame him for hiding who he really was. Especially considering the line of work he was in?" There was audible silence as everyone thought over those words. He was alone. and if he revealed who he was to anyone in the world, he could have potentially put the lives of those he cared about at risk. They all knew it was true. The silence was broken by the tell tale flash across the night sky that was accompanied by a loud thunderclap, the light's in the room flickering and all eye's were on Thor in an instant. Thor was finally cracking and everyone could see what he was really feeling. He out of everyone felt the most responsible for Peters current situation. After all, it was his brother who ultimately caused his last living family member to die. Thor Managed to spare a glance up at the room before saying in a low rumbling voice that seemed to quake in his chest.

"I will see my brother pay for his transgressions that have caused the Man of Spiders so much pain. By Odin's beard I swear it." One look at the mans face and everyone in the room could tell he was not jesting. The atmosphere in the room had grown thick and heavy with pain and regret and everyone was at least partially grateful when Sam and Steve stood up saying

"Alright everyone I say it's time for diner and a movie. How does everyone feel about pancakes and hashbrowns?" The mood seemed to lighten significantly as Clint had finally managed to shake himself from his angry stupor. Thor himself had perked up at the destraction, and in all honesty It could have had something to do with the fact that the man was a bottomless pit when it came to food consumption. It didn't take long for Sam and Steve to start in on fourty blueberry pancakes twenty chocolate chip and three strawberry for Natasha. As the night dragged on The Avengers had all agreed, that even after Peter had healed, he would be staying as long as he wanted. Steve would call up Agent Coulson about getting SHIELD's approval for a new Avenger, and Tony had already begun designing a floor in the tower for Peter. Clint eventually retired to the vents to do some much needed thinking and Thor Left for Asgard with the promise of retribution. Bruce and Natasha eventually ending up in the medbay again. Bruce ran a few tests while peter slept and adjusted his pain meds to help him sleep through the night, before retiring to his room for some much needed rest. Natasha simply sat by peter's side and kept a watchful eye on her little spider. Unbeknoenst to her, the figure clad in black watching Stark tower from a few buildings away.

"Sleep while you can web-head. Cause we're coming for you."

* * *

Otaku: See I can be nice!

Peter: Fine thank you for not inducing any more bodily harm upon me this chapter, oh magnificent writer you.

Otaku: [_] Was that sarcasm?

Peter: (_) Maybe . . .

Natasha: Yes.

Otaku: Oh I see how it is, Hey Tony!

Tony: Yeah?

Otaku: You know that present you were going to get for Peter?

Tony/Peter: Yeah?

Otaku: Forget about it Peter's being mean so he doesn't deserve one.

Peter: What don't I deserve!?

Tony: [snickering to himself] Uhp, you here that kid? Looks Like I'll have to find someone else to give this present too.

Peter: What, hey, no wait, I'm sorry oh magnificent writer! You are the greatest ever!

Natasha: No . . . They arn't.

Otaku: Oh how you wound me Nat! Anyhoo See you next time [runs off singing batman theme song]


	6. Chapter 5: New Faces

Otaku: Oh well hello again. It's nice to see you all again.

Peter: Where have you been! Do you realize how long I was stuck in this bed!

Otaku: Calm down Pete, I've got you don't worry.

Peter: How am I not supposed to worry!? You left me in a fucking bed, with non functional legs!

Steve: Language!

Otaku: Yeah Pete, language.

* * *

Peter's mind was awash with a mixture of both good and bad emotions. On one end, he was glad to have a roof over his head. He was getting meals everyday. He had a comfy bed to lay in. And as weird as it was he even had the avengers hanging out around him. Admittedly he'd had the urge to run every time they were around him for extended periods of time, but it was still OK. He had Tony, spit balling tech ideas off of him. Cap-Steve, was always happy to answer questions about what it was like in the war. Clint was even showing him how to play cards. But his favorite person to spend time with was still Nat. It had only been a week sense he'd been brought to the tower and while no matter how hard he tried to be thankful he couldn't help but feel guilty for the Avengers wasting so much on him. Peter had gone so far as to have apologized for everything they had to do for him that Tony had jokingly ordered Jarvis to keep count of how any times Peter had apologized sense they had brought him to the Tower. According to Clint, last he had checked the current count was at 67, and it wasn't likely to stay there for long.

It was because of this that Peter had actually began to appreciate Thor's presence the most, Second only to Nat. Any time Peter so much as began to lip an apology Thor would cut him with an almost angry tone saying."If you plan upon an apology, don't. We are merely repaying the dept that hangs upon all of us." While peter knew that he always wanted to say more there was always He knew that they would never allow him too. Those words stuck with him and he couldn't understand how he could have accrued a debt with anyone let alone the avengers. To him Peter had done nothing but fail those around him and bring nothing but pain and problems. Even now, how much money was Tony spending on him just to keep him comfortable and stable.

Weeks rolled by and finally the one and only Dr. Hank Pym showed up at the tower. . . .

* * *

"Sir, Mr. Pym is on has arrived and is on his way up." Jarvis' voice interrupted the Avengers movie night as they all sat around watching the titanic, Clint having just joked about how it was more of a horror movie for men then a romance movie seeing as how all the men die in the movie. As soon as the familiar voice cut in over the towers intercom filling the common area everyone looked around at each other faces eager with excitement knowing tha they would finally be able to find out if they could do anything for Peter.

"Thank you Jarvis!" Tony said before jumping from his seat and making for the elevator as the rest followed suit behind him. As soon as the got near the Elevator the doors had began to open revealing the familiar face of Hank Pym and his guest. Tony quickly shook Hank's hand saying "Thank you for coming Hank, I realize you've been busy so we appreciate you taking time to give us your, specialized assistance." Pym took his hand happily shaking it firmly saying.

"Not at all Tony. I'm just sorry I couldn't make it sooner. So why exactly am I here? You weren't very clear on that. You just told me that my particular, Skills, were necessary something important?" The confusion on Hank's face was just as apparent as the worry but only outweighed by his worry about the strange guest he had brought with him who was to busy slack jawed marveling at the rest of his Avengers. Tony cleared his throat before pulling Hank to the side before saying.

"Hank, this is a very sensitive matter here so I need to know, who is this guest you brought with you exactly? And why is Sam giving him the stink eye?" Hank Turned around to see Scott shaking hands eagerly with as many Avengers as he could introducing himself with Sam hanging back staring at him almost angrily pulling a soft chuckle from his lips.

"Oh that, yes uhm about that. You see he's the new me. Or I guess more accurately, the new Ant-Man, and he may or may not have had a slight tussle with your friend over there and won. But don't say anything to the rest of the Avenger's. Scott said he wasn't going to say anything about it because he felt bad about it. You know, heroes fighting heroes and all. Anyways he's trustworthy so can you give me some explanation now as to why I'm here?" Tony Looked fro Sam to this Scott person before chuckling to himself for a brief moment saying.

"Oh god, there is no way I'm letting Sam live this down, getting beat by a rookie. Priceless."

"Tony. Please Scott asked me personally not to say anything about it so please just drop it. For me?" Tony looked at Hank for a moment before giving into him with a long exasperated sigh like that of a child saying.

"Fiiiine. Follow me. I'll explain on the way." Tony Quickly Waved for everyone to follow him and started for the infirmary. "So I don't know how much you keep up with the super hero's in the world but there's a local New York hero known as Spider-Man. He's been hurt, bad. He's got shrapnel lodged in between his vertebrae paralyzing him from the waste down. But we be leave if we can remove it without causing anymore damage his healing factor can repair the current damage and he will walk again. The problem is it's in such a tricky spot that we need too much accuracy. The kind of accuracy that only someone of, microscopic proportions could pull off." Hank had listened silently through Tony's explanation but when they got to the infirmary he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of not a man in the bed but a young boy instead. Turning to look at Tony he opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Tony. "Yeah I know. Not what you were expecting. I know. The name is kind of misleading. Listen Hank. I don't care what it takes. You do what you have to do for this kid to get him walking again. Do you understand me."

"Tony it's not that simple. I can't just operate on somene and . . ."

"I don't care Hank. I've got the best technology in the world. With all of us in this tower we collectively hae the power to help this boy. So you do what it takes. Do you understand me." Hank couldn't understand where this was coming from. He knew Tony had always been an emotional person. He knew that Tony was prone to wanting to "save the world" but asking the impossible was not something he was used to from a stark. until he looked around to see the looks on the faces of everyone else. They were all desperate to help this kid. They would give anything to help him. He didn't know why but he didn't need to. He understood. It was the same look he had on his face when his daughter had been in her first and only car accident. They needed this kid to be Okay. Hank looked at Tony and merely nodded before looking at Scott who was watching him with watchful eye's having, been listening in the whole time, saying.

"Suite up Scott."

Tony just smile from ear to ear at that.

* * *

Peter: Wait does this mean what I think this means?!

Otaku: And what what do you think this means?

Tony: Oh come on now don't tease the kid.

Peter: Seriously! Am I getting my legs back yet?

Otaku: Soon Petey, soon. we are almost there.

Peter: Oh thank god!

Otaku: Anyhoo! Sorry for the Hiatus I had to take a trip to the loony bin for some mental issues but I'm all better and only slightly mentally jacked now instead of completely ^_^


End file.
